The Hermione Diaries
by sniff a sheep
Summary: This is like the princess diaries 1 and 2 only with Hermione and Draco.  Hermione learns that she is a princess and has to learn to act as one. Once she has become a princess she has to marry a prince to take the crown. Will she have a happy ending? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: omg guys my first story on squee XD!!! OK a few things before I start, this story would not be possible without melissa This story was totally her idea and so its only right for me 2 dedicate this story to her! u rock melissa! now I am a very busy girl and I cant update like every day but I will try to update about every week or so. this is only the first chapter so I will really need some feed back. Any and all reviews are welcome but please, flames are not necessary, but constructive criticism is always nice. Alright then without further ado, I give you _The Hermione Diaries_!

Ahhh Summer. What kid who has recently graduated school doesn't enjoy their first summer away from the daily stresses of school? Well, believe it or not, there is one. This kid, ladies and gentlemen is the one and only Hermione Granger. Why, you ask? Well it all started the day after graduation...

flash back to Hermione's parent's house the day after graduation

Hermione Granger has just arisen from a late night of partying from celebrating her last year at Hogwarts. She had a very fulfilling seventh year. Hermione was Head Girl along with Harry Potter as Head Boy and she broke the record for the highest number of N.E.W.Ts in the history of Hogwarts. But the highlight of her seventh year was the defeat of Voldemort. The Final Battle took place in the Great Hall and Hermione took out several Death Eaters such as Lucius Malfoy (A/N: Don't hate me Lucius is my def fav too but come on hermione needs to take out the major Death Eaters. ok back 2 story), Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Narcissa Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and Marty Crouch Jr. So as you can see Hermione is very well known amongst the wizarding community.

Anyway, now Hermione had other things to worry about. She needed a job, money and a house etc. Hermione was not worried at all about finding a job, the thing was that she didn't know what to do. There were so many things she loved. She could be a Healer, an Auror or maybe even a ministry official. But Hermione didn't want to worry about all this now. So she decided the best thing to do was go downstairs and eat so Cocoa puffs (a/n: lol i do that when i have a lot to think about).

When Hermione arrived downstairs, she was greeted warmly by her parents and a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with chocolate milk and an Orange Mocha Frappucino from Starbuck's were waiting for her at the table. Hermione immediately froze. The only time a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with chocolate milk and an Orange Mocha Frappucino from Starbuck's was ever waiting for her in the morning was when something bad happened.

"Ok, who died?" asked Hermione in a skeptical tone.

"Now pumpkin, why on Earth do you think someone has died?" her mother asked in a tone that was supposed to soud completely innocent.

"There is a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with chocolate milk and an Orange Mocha Frappucino from Starbuck's waiting for me at the table. That only happens when something bad has happened." stated Hermione as though it were blatantly obvious.

"You are without a doubt the brightest witch of your age. Any way, your mother and I have some...news to share with you." said Hermione's father.

"Well out with it then!" said Hermione in a rushed tone. She hated beating around the bush.

"Oh gosh this is hard. I don't know how else to say it other than to just state every thing." her father took a deep breath and began.

"Hermione, you are a pureblood witch from one of the oldest pureblood families in Norway (a/n: dont ask) and your not an ordinary witch. You are a princess, the next heiress to the thrown of Norway. There I said it." said Richard Granger in an almost relieved tone.

_Silence_

The Grangers have most certainly not expected that.

"Well aren't you going to say anything honey?" said Jane Granger, Hermione's mum.

"I can't be a princess! I have no clue how to run a country! I'm a pureblood?! Wow this is just too much, way too much." hermione preceded to consume the comfort food in front of her.

Hermione was silent the whole day, once evening came she finally spoke to her parents.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" she asked in a monotonous voice. Her parents looked at each other and her father spoke.

"Well, we are all moving to Norway next week to live in the palace with your Grandmother Queen Marie Elizabeth Granger. This summer you will learn the fine art of that of being a princess. Once your 'training' is done you will take the throne and become one of the most powerful witches in the world. I suggest you start to pack your things."

Hermione only nodded and went to her room.

end flash back

So here she is. Princess Hermione Jane Granger sitting on her window seat with her cat in her lap.

"Oh Crookshanks, how could this have possibly happened?"

Hermione decided she couldn't think about it anymore today so she would just sleep for now. She could always worry tomorrow.

A/N: Ok that was the first chapter. U likie? U Hate? Lemme kno plz its up to u guys to make they story even better! almighty the review button is right down there.

luv ya 3 Kate (that's my name)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Le Woot! I SURVIVED THE FIRST TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL! What an accomplishment. Ok I know it has been a while but I'm back and writing again. So I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as possible. REVIEWS ARE DESAPARATELY NEEDED!

Elven At Heart: I think you will find out what's going to happen wither her friends in this chapter or the chapter after this one. Thank you a gazillion for the review! 3

Daneille Elizabeth Malfoy: Well I don't want to give it away, but if you know the general story line of The Princess Diaries then that might give you a hint. I am so jazzed to hear that you think that my story is exciting!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Draco on the other hand is chained to a wall in my basement, lol jk I wish… On with the story!

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke from a fitful slumber. She almost wish she hasn't slept at all because her dreams were filled with nightmarish images of never seeing her friends again, not seeing her house again and leaving England all together.

Hermione reluctantly arose from her bed the heat making her feel lazy. She changes into her favorite jeans and a cute black cami with matching black flip flops. All of her bags were packed and ready at the bottom of the stairs. "I guess dad brought them down for me," Hermione thought.

"Good morning sweet pea," said her father in a curious tone.

"Hello Father," sated Hermione rather formally. She always acted this way towards her parents when they had an argument.

"Oh, Hermione please don't shut us out like this. I know we should have told you sooner but, we could only tell you after you graduated. Please, our family needs to stick together otherwise we will fall apart!" her mother said with pleading eyes.

Hermione thought about this. Her mother was right. She should take responsibility and stop acting like a child who didn't get a cookie before dinner. She should be happy she still has her parents.

"You are right Mum. I am sorry, this is just going to take some getting used to." said Hermione apologetically

"Oh honey don't you ever be sorry for that," they family shares a group hug, "Now hurry up and eat, the train leaves in an hour!" said her mother in a more cheerful voice.

The Grangers apparated to King's Cross station and boarded the train (A/N: Yes I know that it isn't possible to get from England to Norway by train. Trains are more magical (Hogwarts express) than muggle planes just roll with it ok) When Hermione got off of the train and stepped outside of the station she suddenly realized, Norway is beautiful. The architecture was stunning in Oslo (the capital). She, and her parents, apparated to the palace. Hermione stared, mouth agape at the luxurious palace.

_Wow this palace is quadruple the size of Malfoy manor. Wait a second, why am I thinking about Malfoy's living arrangements. When I think about Malfoy, it ruins my mood. I don't want this day ruined._

Two guards wearing feathered hats a poofy pantaloons approached the Grangers. "Welcome to Oslo Princess!" they said in an extremely formal tone with a bow of sorts. "Please let us show you to Her Majesty Queen Marie Elizabeth!"

The driveway was so long that the Grangers had to get into a limo to comfortably get there. They stepped inside the palace and, once again, Hermione stood there mouth agape. There was marble everywhere. An extremely long banister accompanied a staircase off to the left side of the room. A gigantic crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The Grangers followed the two guards into the thrown room.

No wonder she was in Gryffindore. The thrown room was luxuriously decorated in rich red velvets. Gold molding lined the walls and 24 karat gold leaf was shining from the ceiling along with another crystal chandelier. The thrown itself was also red velvet with golden arm resets and trimming. There was a woman on the thrown who didn't look a day over 70. Hermione guessed this was her grandmother.

"Come child," drawled the woman.

Hermione did so and curtsied.

"You must be my granddaughter. Hello, I am you grandmother Queen Marie Elizabeth Claire Adrienne Henrietta Granger Queen of Norway." she drawled

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance you highness." said Hermione slightly nervous.

"WONDERFUL!" Hermione jumped slightly at the out burst from the queen.

"Richard she is a gem! Wonderful manners! Oh, it will be a pleasure to turn you into a princess my dear girl!" The queen leapt from her thrown and enveloped Hermione in a loving hug.

"Its is so wonderful to finally get to see you my dear child. Please let us go to dinner and discuss your future." stated the queen

All four Grangers went to the Dining room. In the center the was an exquisite table that looked to fit about 50 guests. They all sat and started a gourmet meal.

"First off, Hermione, do you have any general questions before I start?" asked the queen.

"Yes, I do. I noticed that you have a very long name. Do I have one as well? Asked Hermione.

"Yes, all royalty does. Your name is Hermione Katherine Theresa Tatiana Natasha Granger Princess of Norway. Of coarse we will only use this at the crowning ceremony and other formal events. Now, over the coarse of this summer you are going to take lessons on how to become royalty. I have heard that you are the smartest witch of your age and that will be helpful. You will attend a series of balls as a test. Eventually you will take the crown as queen and rule Norway. By the end of the summer the wedding will occur and I believe I have covered everything." said the queen

"Wedding? What wedding?" asked Hermione slightly nervous.

"Well your wedding of coarse you silly girl. You cannot take the crown as queen if you do not have a husband."

"Mum, Dad, you never said anything about a wedding."

"We thought we would wait until you became more acquainted with this whole situation to tell you. Why so soon mother?" said Hermione's father.

"Well, I thought you told her already and plus, the boy is going to live here this summer so you can get to know each other until the wedding." stated the queen as though it was obvious.

"Who am I marrying?" asked Hermione in an EXTREMELY nervous voice.

"Oh, I believe you know the boy. You two went to school together at Hogwarts. He comes from a long line of purebloods, almost as pure as ours. Oh yes, he also comes from a very wealthy family that traces back to King Louis XVI. His name is Draco Malfoy." said her grandmother cheerfully.

At this, Hermione fainted.

A/N: Chapter two DONE. Do you like it? Do you hate it? I really need to know. There is a magic blue box below, when you click on it you can type a review! Where should I go with this?

Much luv readers!

3 Kate


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry about the freakishly late chapter! School is being really stupid, so many tests. I was dying!!! But I am here now to bring you lovely loyal readers the next chapter. Please forgive me and please write a review when you're done reading! I am GLADLY skipping studying over my Christmas break to write for you guys and I am going to do my best to write more often. And away we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione woke up on the softest, most fluffy bed she has ever had the pleasure to lay on. She slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Her hand flew to her head; there was a cold washcloth on it. Her mother was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I had the strangest dream; it was actually kind of ridiculous. I dreamed that Grandmother said I was to be married to Malfoy! Hahaha...haha, ha? Why aren't you joining me in the hysterical laughter?" said Hermione.

"Well Hermione, it's all true. You will be marrying Draco, you were in such shock that you fainted and hit you head pretty hard there." said her mother in a soft loving tone.

Hermione just sat there propped up on the silky pillows. She just could not believe it. In her mind, being attacked by a rabid mink in a pink tutu was more likely than having any relationship that was more than being enemies with Draco Malfoy. Just then her grandmother poked her head in on her and her mother.

"How are you Hermione?" The queen asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm ok, I just need some sleep and some time to adjust to this whole marrying Malfoy thing." Said an exasperated Hermione.

"Well you don't have too much time to think dear, he's coming here tomorrow to help turn you into a princess. Plus, it will give you two a chance to get to know each other before the wedding," said her grandmother with a small smile.

With that, both of the females left Hermione to sleep. Hermione's head was spinning; soon she would come face to face with her enemy and fiancé.

Hermione awoke groggily and suddenly remember that she had to meet Malfoy. She looked at her closet and a beautiful dress was hung for her. It was a simple white knee-length sun dress with a square neck. A tiny house elf clad in a bed sheet entered her room with a pop.

"Hello Princess, my names Delilah and I'm you personal house elf. The queen sent me up to help you get ready to meet Prince Malfoy!"

Still half asleep, Hermione mumbled a thank you and started getting ready. While Hermione was in the shower, Delilah was getting all of her accessories together. By the time they were done, Hermione looked stunning. Hermione wore her hair in waterfall curls and only had minimal makeup, peach lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. With her dress, she wore baby blue pumps with a matching necklace that had huge beads. Hermione's stomach started to flip as she descended the stairs. She saw her father, mother and the queen in the thrown room.

"Ah Hermione, you look wonderful! The Malfoy's are about to get here so please come stand next to me."

Hermione decided that she was not going to let Malfoy push her around, she was going to hold her head up high and be proud like a true princess. Before she knew it, Hermione heard a pop and the doors swung open.

"May I present France's rulers, King Lucius Malfoy and Prince Draco Malfoy!"

The minute Draco entered the room his eyes shot to the young lady standing next to the queen.

'That girl is 12 different kinds of fine, I can't wait to marry her. Wait do I…'

"Drakiekins! Is so good to see you again it has been too long!" shouted the queen as she enveloped Draco in a great big bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Aunt Lizzie." Said Draco.

Hermione glided down to stand next to her grandmother

"It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness," said Draco as he bowed and kissed Hermione's hand, "Aunt Lizzie, you never said my fiancé was such a gorgeous creature."

"Draco, this is Princess Hermione, my granddaughter."

"It's a pleasure t…WHAT! I knew you looked familiar. Ugh I cannot believe I thought you were hot. Great I have to marry mudblood Granger!" Shrieked Draco.

The queen was about to reprimand Draco but Hermione beat her to it.

"Excuse me but let's get a few things straight yea? Ok, 1. Don't you EVER say that horrible word in my home in front of MY grandmother, plus I'm not a muggle born idiot other wise I wouldn't be marrying you. 2. You will control yourself when you are in the presence you such high royalty, i.e. my parents and grandmother. You are being extremely rude and completely childish!" Hermione said fuming, but quickly composing herself.

The queen had never been so proud. Draco is hard to put into place and Hermione did it so well. This girl had a future and she knew it.

Draco was absolutely gob smacked! No one ever spoke to him like that except for his parents. This was way too much for him to handle.

"It is wonderful to see you again Elizabeth." Said Lucius with his aristocratic demeanor as if that whole conversation never happened.

"I think we need to eat yes? Good, let's go!" said Hermione's cheery Grandmother.

A/N: Well, how's that for a comeback yea? Almost one thousand words, so cool. Ok please review I love them they make me giggle. I love suggestions so I want to hear some. Like it? Love it? Love Draco? YESSSSS luv u guys! HAPPY NEWY YEAR!!!

3 XD Kate


End file.
